Mad World
by ClubCafe
Summary: Right before Ron and Kim can kiss after prom, Ron recieves some disturbing news. His father was in a traffic accident and is now in a coma. In order to facilitate Mr. Stoppable's needs, he is being sent to another hospital in Arizona. What will Ron do?
1. Chapter 1: When It's Love

**Mad World** by Club Café

Chapter 1: When It's Love

Middleton High Senior Prom

Right before the fateful kiss, Ron was contacted by Wade on the Kimmunicator. His father had been in a very bad traffic accident, and was now in the hospital. Ron told Kim he had to leave, explaining to her about what happened to his father. Understanding Ron's need to leave, Kim went back to her house alone. When Ron got to the hospital, he found his father unconscious in a bed, with his mother crying next to him. Upon seeing her son, Mrs. Stoppable got up and clutched her son close to her as she cried. She told him the doctors had said his father was in a coma and would not be coming out of it for a long time. She said they wanted to transfer him to an out of state hospital, where they could facilitate his needs better. Mrs. Stoppable had agreed and was asking what Ron would do. Stay here in Middleton somehow, or accompany his mother and father to Arizona. Ron said he would think it over and left his mother alone with his father. Ron left the hospital and began to walk home. On his way home, Kim, who looked like she had ran from the prom, still in her burnt gown, intercepted Ron.

"Ron…are you ok?"

"KP…Kim...my Dad he's…" Ron paused to wipe some water out of his eyes. He had to be strong now, for Kim. Ron tried to swallow the baseball that had become lodged in his throat.

"Ron…" Kim reached forward and pulled Ron into a tight hug, feeling the sudden heaves of his body as he came apart in her arms. After a few minutes, the crying died out. Ron reached up and grasped Kim gently by the shoulders. Holding her at arms length, he studied her face for a moment before speaking.

"He's in a coma, and they're not sure if he will come out…And…they want to move him to and out of state hospital where they think they can help him recover…" Ron looked away before looking up into her eyes again, his own filled with fresh tears. "I have to go with him Kim…I-I just…"

Kim's eyes began to sting as well.

"I see…"

"Kim I never wanted it to be like this. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! I-!" Ron began only to stop short of yelling.

"I love you, Kim." He whispered softly, before pulling her close and kissing her softly on the lips. Kim seemed to melt into him and the rest of the world just faded away. He could barely feel the hot tears streak their way down the side of his cheeks. The sounds of the night were drowned out by the thundering of his heart as Kim began to kiss back. What seemed like days passed before he broke away from her, eyes closed, head down.

"But I have to go."

- - - - - - - - - -

One week later Ron found himself in a small bedroom in the new condo his Mother and he shared in Paradise Valley, Scottsdale Arizona. The first shipment of their belongings would be arriving in a few days, and all they currently had was whatever they could pack into their minivan. A lot of their furniture had to be put into storage, as there simply wasn't enough room in the condominium's tight housing. Rom looked around his new 12-foot by 20-foot room and sighed. Folding into himself, he fell back onto his bed, finding the sheets stiff and starchy.

"Well Rufus, it looks like this'll be home for the next while…" The naked mole rat popped out of Ron's pocket to take a cursory glance about, before a sad face adorned his rodent face.

"Cramped!" He squeaked in disdain.

"Yeah I hear ya buddy…I wonder what Wade and Kim are up to? I think I'll call them." Pulling out his Kimmunicator, he pulled up his good fried Wade. After a few seconds of tone, Wade's bespectacled face appeared on the small screen.

"Hey Ron, what's the sitch?"

"Not much man, just got into my new place. I'm just kinda bored and stuff…ya know…"

"Oh…yeah. Well I got something for you then!" Wade's face brightened as he was suddenly typing quickly on one of his multiple keyboards. A small progress bar appeared at the top right corner of Ron's Kimmunicator, indicating a download was taking place. As suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished and a small chime sounded.

"What'd you give me?" Ron resized the video screen and pulled up his desktop. He saw a new icon labeled 'Zombie Basher DX' sitting there.

"Aw man no way! Is this the new one with online play? Way badicle Wade man! Check it out Rufus! Zombie Basher DX!" Turning the handheld device to his pet, he brought up the title screen fro the game.

"Uh huh!" Rufus nodded happily. He couldn't wait to give it a try either.

"Heh yeah! No problem. Up for a few rounds against the Wadenator?"

"Ha! As if you have to ask! Just lemme call Kim first, K?"

"Sure no problem."

"K two seconds." Ron tapped the disconnect button with his thumb and then selected Kim from his address book. After about ten seconds of tone, Kim appeared on the screen, a towel wrapped around her hair and another wrapped around her body.

"Oh sorry Kim, I'll call back if you want…"

"No it's ok Ron…How are you doing?"

"Good! Dad's settled in at the new hospital, no changes yet but I'm positive things will start to look up."

"That's good to hear. How is your new place?"

" Hehe pretty tight actually. Take a look for yourself" Ron held out the Kimmunicator and panned it around the room.

"Wow, you'd almost be better off in Japan. At least you've got a balcony."

"Yeah. But I've got you guys to keep me company anyways. Wade even sent over the latest Zombie Basher! Me and him are going to play in a bit!"

"Nice!"

"You know it, there's even a Beuno Nacho like a block away!"

"Wow you've got everything you need then!" Kim said with a smile. Ron's smiled seemed to drop.

"Everything but you…"

Kim blushed a bit and for a moment didn't know what to say.

"Hey don't worry though. This will all be over soon, and before you know it I'll be back in Middleton, losing my pants in freak zip-chord accidents."

Kim giggled.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey if you wanna see my pants off all you had to do was ask!" Ron laughed. He was rewarded with a squeal from the small device.

"Roooon! Seriously now!" Kim had a decent blush going on though.

"Ok Kim, I gotta go now. Take care, ok?"

"Yeah, you too."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Ron spoke up.

"Thanks Kim." He said with a warm, heart filled smile on his face.

"I'm always here ok? Sweet dreams. And goodnight to you too Rufus!" Said rodent waved cheerfully and blew a kiss before disappearing.

"Bye Kim." Ron pressed the disconnect button, and recalled Wade.

"I hope you packed a decent lunch son, cause I'ma take you to school!"

"Feh! Talk is cheap!"

And much digital violence commenced.

- - - - - - - - -

As the weeks went on, Ron grew more and more bored of things and how they were progressing in Paradise Valley. One could only play so much Zombie Basher and eat so many Nacos. And without Kim and the gang, it just wasn't the same. Even Rufus, with his boundless energy, was beginning to feel the effects of the dry and drab environment.

There was one way that Ron could get his mind off his father and the general present times. About two weeks after he first arrived, Ron discovered the fitness room in the basement of the condominium complex. It linked up with two other condos and was fairly new, the equipment looking as if it had rarely seen use. There was a treadmill, a rowing machine, a stationary bike, a universal gym machine and some free weights. Stacked along one of the walls were a few mats, and stepping blocks. Hanging in one corner was a large punching bag, along with a few leather jumping ropes. All in all a decent setup. With such easy access to a gym, Ron figured he could whip himself into better shape in no time! Well maybe…But after all, it's not like there was much else to do. Ron soon got into a nice routine that switched between working out in the gym and swimming in the outdoor pool that took up most of the inside patio of the complex grounds.

After another few weeks of this, Ron was still bored. There weren't too many missions he could help out on now, since he was so far away. He had been on a couple in which Global Justice had picked him up from his place and flown him to meet up with Kim. They would then head on to their mission, often briefing him during the flight over. But things were still slow on Ron's end. Soon he decided to try and find a part-time job that he could busy himself with. After some searching, he finally found a nearby motorcycle shop that was looking for a part-time cashier and clean up person. The next day, Ron went to the address and told the manager he was interested in applying for the cashier position. The manager, who's name was Brett, interviewed him right there and then. After about fifteen minutes of questions, Ron and Brett shook hands and Ron left. Two days later, Brett phoned him and offered him the position.

"The job is pretty simple. You'll be handling the small purchases that take place in our store. We also make custom choppers, but you don't have to worry about any of those, as I'll be handling those transactions myself. Other than that, you'll just be cleaning up the storefront and in around the shop floor." Brett explained. "You'll be started off at $8.50 an hour for the first month. That'll be your probationary period. If we don't like ya after that, then you're canned. If we do like ya, then you get a raise up to $10.00 an hour."

"That sounds great! When do you want me to start?" Ron was excited about his new job. He had always like motorcycles, but could never really afford one. Now he had a chance to be around bikes a lot and learn some new things about them. He may not be getting a bike anytime soon, but this was the next best thing.

"Well seeing as how we're open everyday but Monday, and today's Sunday, you can come in on Tuesday. I'll show you around the shop and introduce you to everyone. You got a bike of you own?"

"Sadly no, just a scooter."

"Pfah! A scooter? Son we'll have to change that!"

"Haha come on I'm only seventeen! But I can definitely agree…"

"Yeah you better believe it! Well we'll see you on Tuesday then!" Brett's smile was clear in his voice.

"Yes sir! Thanks again!" Ron said before hanging up the phone. After clearing his throat, he glanced about before he let go what he couldn't contain.

"Booyah!"

- - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2: Like It Or Not

**Mad World** by Club Café

Chapter 2: Like It Or Not

After a couple weeks of working for Brett at Crown Cycles, Ron had to make a decision. It was early August and the start of local Universities and Colleges was rapidly approaching. As it was, his grades were decent enough to get into most schools without difficulty, but Ron had no idea as to what he wanted to do. Back when it was just he and Kim fighting the bad guy of the week, he only had to worry about things one day at a time. Now he had to plan out what he wanted to do for the next few years. He consulted his mother about it as soon as she got home from her new clerical job.

"Mom, what do you think I should do for school coming up?"

"What do you mean Ronald?"

"Well I mean, should I go to University or College or something? Or should I maybe take a year off and keep working my job?"

"That's up for you to decide, Ronald. University is not for everyone, just as College isn't. But, that being said, I think that you should try and continue your education in pursuit of a degree. Employers will always pick a degree over anything else."

"Ok but what would I major in? I don't really know what I wanna do…"

"Well what is it that you enjoy doing?"

"I dunno…I like saving the world with Kim…Cooking, motorcycles, video games, working out…that kind of stuff you know?"

"Well then think about things like Culinary Arts, Automotive Tech, Video Game Design, 3D Animation, or a Physical Education or Training degree. The best thing to do is go to one of the nearby campuses and gather some information. Talk to people and find out what they have to offer. But you'd best be doing it soon, as it's almost past registration time."

"Ok Mom, I'll go tomorrow after work. Hopefully I can work out something with Brett if I do attend school. Thanks a lot Mom!" Ron gave his mother a hug and a kiss before going up the stairs to his room.

"No problem Ronald, and don't forget next week we're taking a trip back to Middleton to see everyone!"

"Don't worry Mom, how could I forget?" Ron called over his shoulder from the top of the stairs. As he entered his room, he grabbed his gym bag, and flew back down the stairs. "K Mom, I'll be downstairs in the gym!"

"Ok Ronald."

- - - - - - - - - -

One week soon came and went quickly for the Stoppables, and Ron had finally decided what he wanted to do. Starting in early September, he would be studying at the local Community College for a degree as a Physical Fitness Trainer. He really enjoyed working out and gaining knowledge about his body and ways to improve it, so he figured it was a good choice. Plus the pay wasn't bad. After talking with Brett, they had worked out a way for Ron to go to school and still come into work. The store hours were 12 Noon to 8PM on weekdays, and 10AM to 10PM on weekends. Ron would now come in from 4PM to close on weekdays, and weekends would stay the same. For the four hours the store was open during the week, any time a customer would want to purchase something, someone would just come up from the back to take care of them, usually Gina, the painter and concept artist, or Ed, one of the metal workers. With that out of the way, it was soon time to leave for Middleton, where they would stay with the Possibles for the weekend.

Ron was excited to see Kim and the gang, as he hadn't seen them in person for two months. Secretly, he was also excited to show off his 'new' muscles. His daily workout routine had definitely been working, and the results were subtle but still noticeable. His shoulders were a lot more rounded, and his abdomen was becoming more cut and shapely. He hoped Kim would like it.

As his thoughts drifted to Kim, he remembered the conversations they had been having more and more frequently as of late. Conversations about their relationship. Both Ron and Kim knew that the longer he stayed away, the chances of them continuing the type relationship they wanted fell. Ron's father's condition wasn't static, but the rate at which it was increasing was slightly incremental at best. They had both agreed that they were going to sit down and have a long talk about it when they met up this weekend.

After a two-hour plane trip from Arizona to Colorado, the whole Possible family met the two Stoppables in the terminal. Mr. Dr. Possible and Mrs. Dr. Possible both greeted Mrs. Stoppable with a hug and comforting words before they turned to Ron, who had just returned from getting their baggage, Rufus tucked into his breast pocket. Kim was the first to notice his new look.

"Ron? Oh my God! Is that you? You look fabulous! You never told me you started working out! Oh it's so good to see you!" Kim began speaking rapidly. Upon nearing Ron she pulled him into a hug that could almost be considered a grope, by the looks the parents shared. The twins both made faces at the public display of affection. Ron laughed at it all.

"It's great to see you too, KP."

"Hey I was just trying to avoid crushing Rufus!" Her excuse fell upon deaf ears.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ok Ron, I got everyone together and we're all going to meet up at Beuno Nacho in fifteen minutes, you ready to go?" Kim had arranged it so that almost all of her and Ron's friends would be meeting up at the local Beuno Nacho. It had taken a little bit of teamwork with Wade, but it was easily worth it.

"You bet! Man it'll be great to see all the gang again! I think I'll splurge and have a Naco Grande this time!" Ron's stomach gave a predatory warning growl before Ron patted it affectionately. "Shhh baby, soon. Soon." Kim wasn't weirded out one bit by this, as she had lived around Ron for years. She just offered the crook of her arm out to Ron, Rufus all but drooling in his pant pocket.

"Well then let's not keep the Beast waiting any longer. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall!"

- - - - - - - - - -

The party at the Beuno Nacho was if anything, loud as all hell. Other than that, it was a very fun time. Everyone Ron could think of was there. Monique, Tara, Felix, Sam, Josh, some of the other cheerleaders, no Bonnie or Brick thankfully, even Wade himself showed up. Not a robot or hologram, but the real living ten-year-old genius. Kim and Ron were shocked. He was quite a bit shorter than their computer monitors let on.

After a solid three hours of partying, it was time to wrap things up and head home. Wade called his Mom for a ride home in their minivan, Tara and Monique drove home in Monique's car, and other people were left to their own devices. Kim and Ron decided a nice walk was in order. It was just after dusk and the last slivers of light were peaking through the clouds on the horizon, casting a stunning array of warm purple, red and orange hues across the sky. Summer was almost over, but it was still early enough that it wasn't at all uncomfortable. Wandering into a park, the couple linked arms and Kim leaned into Ron, resting her head on his shoulder with a small smile gracing her features.

"Let's stop and sit here for a bit." Ron said softly, indicating a small park bench that looked like it was made for just two people. The bench was an old black iron frame with two worn bench boards for support, names with hearts around them carved into its surface with dates going back several decades. The kind of history and character unseen by most park-goers. With a nod, Kim sat down first, followed by Ron. The park bench faced west, directly into the sunset, for reasons that soon became apparent to the couple.

"Oh it's so magnificent."

"Yeah. The glory of its daily passage is a splendor we often take for granted."

"That's beautiful, who said that?"

"I did, just now!" chuckled Ron softly. Kim playfully punched him in the arm before turning to look at the sunset again. After a few moments she turned back to Ron who was also engrossed in the sunset's gentle trek. Suddenly aware that Kim was staring at him, Ron turned to look her in the eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he did. The last warm light from the sinking sun was cast about her curved face, lighting her fiery hair, giving added life. Her soft green eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight and a slight rosy blush was spreading across her cheeks as she looked at him expectantly. For an instant, he could have sworn he heard the song "Kiss the Girl" playing in the background before mentally shaking his head. This wasn't some Disney movie. Reaching down and grasping Kim's hand he leaned in an sealed her lips with his own. Breaking the kiss short, he pulled back and looked Kim in the eyes again. She wore a questioning look that nearly made him lean back in a steal another kiss.

"Kim…uh… I was thinking this was maybe…a good time to talk about how things are going for us-" Ron was silenced as Kim grabbed the back of his head and forced her lips to his.

"Ron, we'll talk about this later tonight at my house. For now…" she paused to take in his shell-shocked face. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

Rufus just looked on and sighed.

- - - - - - - - - -


End file.
